


Blueberry in Time

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Fucking, F/M, Inflation, blueberry, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Sometimes, it pays to be skeptical of the kinds of people that got ahold of those Time Pieces. Lest they be perverts with strange candy.





	Blueberry in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Binary.

A soft giggle echoed throughout the strangely shaped spaceship that had been parked right outside of the equally strange planet's atmosphere. The little hatted kid had just returned home from yet another excursion to that weird mafia-riddled island, with one of her precious Time Pieces in hand. Things had been looking up for her, since she had managed to find not one, not two, but a whole five Time Pieces just in that strange little town! If the rest of the pieces were just as easy to find as this one, then she'd be able to get all of her time pieces back in no time, and she'd be able to get home!  
  
Of course, she still needed to find the rest, but wishful thinking like that was the kind of thinking that led to the quickest and best kinds of results. So, naturally, the hat-wearing little lady turned back towards the telescope that was aimed at that mafia-infested island. She needed to get going, and fast.  
  
Surely being this hasty couldn't possibly lead to any kind of problems, right?  
  
\---  
  
One tiny trek towards the island later, and the hatted girl landed safely... in a pool that had been emptied of all its water! The peculiar sight prompted her to scratch the back of her head as she jumped right out and started getting a feel for her surroundings.  
  
To her surprise, everything seemed rather normal once she actually examined everything. Those huge faucets that were just hanging around the place weren't turned off, so it wasn't a result of the water being shut off. So what could be causing this?  
  
Well, it had to be something, because she could feel the presence of the Time Piece nearby. Whoever took the Time Piece that she was currently looking for, was the same person who had drained the pool. Therefore, she had to be on the lookout for one of the Mafia. Who else could've done it besides the meat-headed dolts that infested the island?  
  
A good question to ponder as her eyes skimmed across the beaches, across the rooftops, and then even across the streets and docks... But there didn't seem to be a single person that stood out as weirder than normal. When she had touched down at night, there was a Mafioso dressed in gaudier stuff, so she had hoped to see a culprit that stood out, just like that.  
  
Eventually, after spinning around a little and making herself just a wee bit disoriented in the process, her eyes fell upon a Mafioso that not only stood out, but was actually pretty dangerously close to where she was standing! How'd she miss him? He didn't even look like one of those dumb men, because he was far too lanky to pose as one! Not to mention, his eyes had this creepy gold shine to them, almost as if he wasn't a Mafioso at all, and he was some kind of... Bad man!  
  
Still, he could do something dangerous if he really had that Time Piece, so it was about time for her to do something about it. And what better way to do so, than to go up to him and nudge him ever slightly, to catch his attention. After all, if he really was like the other Mafioso, he wouldn't attack her unprompted.  
  
She was proven right as the golden eyed man looked down at her with a bit of a smile. "Oh, hello there kiddo. You don't seem like you're from these parts!" The lanky man said aloud as he started to chuckle. "Perhaps you'd like a souvenir for stopping by Mafia Town? I've got a few candies, homemade even! Care to try?"  
  
The hatted girl's eyes widened a little in delight as she was offered candy, before she realized who was offering. She couldn't just buy into a Mafioso’s candy, it could be... made of really bad fish or something! She's seen their kitchen, she knows that they can't make food, even if they do look like chefs that should be more than capable of doing so! So, with that in mind, she shook her head to tell the potentially-bad man 'no'.  
  
"Oh? A kid that doesn't want candy? Well isn't that just precious?" The mafia-clad thinster murmured as she ruffled through his pockets, looking for something else that he might be able to offer her. After all, if he wanted her to buy into his tricks, he needed to give her something to thirst after that'd let her conveniently ignore any potential side effects his candy might have. He was a bad man, after all. What kind of friendly person would be wearing garb fit for a cook-Mafioso?  
  
As the hatted kid looked at the golden eyed man with a hint of skepticism in her eyes, he suddenly pulled forth something that drew her attention away from any potential issues she might have with him. Namely...  
  
The Time Piece that she was looking for!  
  
"Well, how about this then? This weird thingy fell from the sky not that long ago, and I've been keeping it by my side while I've been making candy. Maybe I should give it to the girl that also fell from the sky..." He mused aloud before quickly raising the hourglass out of the hatted girl's reach once she tried to jump up after it. "Ah-ah! Don't be a rude little lass!" He admonished her, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple-colored orb-shaped piece of candy.  
  
"How about this? You try out my latest piece of candy, and I'll give you this thingy as a souvenir?" His cheeky grin made the kid feel just a little gipped, but since he had the Time Piece, he set the rules. So reluctantly, she nodded and received the orb-shaped candy in return.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you, little lady. Do tell me what you think of the flavor once you're all done!" The cheery tone in his voice betrayed his true intentions, as he stepped back to watch the events that would unfold before his very eyes.  
  
The hatted brunette looked at the piece of candy within her palm. It was actually kind of small. Barely the size of a piece of gum, yet it had the same shape as one of those jawbreaker-like candies. If she was to take the Mafioso seriously, then it'd taste pretty good... right?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders as she popped the candy into her mouth and started swirling it around. Up, down and all around her mouth it went, rubbing and scraping against her teeth and her gums and all of it, so that she could get a nice feel for the flavor. After all, if she was going to enjoy some sort of strange candy, she was going to make sure she enjoyed it to the very last moment. Even if she was a kid, she was going to take her time and make sure it was perfect. The strangely foreboding golden-eyed man wanted her feedback, so she was going to give it to him after making sure she got all of the flavor out of it!  
  
The golden-eyed man just continued to stare towards her in anticipation, causing a little shiver to run down her neck. What was his deal? Did he have some kind of attraction towards girls like her? What a creep. Not like it matter that much in the long run, because the moment the young girl finished her little taste test, she'd demand that he'd turn over the Time Piece, so she could get the peck outta this place! The less she had to deal with creeps like him, the better!  
  
As the hatted brunette continued to swirl her little treat around in her mouth, she started feeling a little pressure building inside of her tummy. She looked down and gave it a few prods, but it didn't feel different on the outside. For the time being, the strange feeling was confined to the insides of her belly...  
  
But that wasn't going to last, especially as the hatted girl let out a sudden hiccup. She hadn't even swallowed anything, and yet she was forced to let some sort of pressure slip out of her. Only... the pressure wasn't the only thing that popped out of her when she was forced to hiccup.  
  
No, alongside the hiccup, came a blue-colored thick-looking bubble. The little hatted girl looked at it for a few moments before gently pushing her finger against it, only to let out yet another hiccup that forced a second bubble out of her mouth to accompany the first.  
  
Fully aware that something was utterly wrong with her, the hat-wearing kid pulled up her shirt to look directly at her body, only for her eyes to widen as she saw her belly protruding forward just a slight bit. Not only that, but the bulge that had formed on her tummy was the same color as the bubbles that were floating around her!  
  
As the kid started pushing her fingers up against the bulge, she felt her belly starting to gurgle and shift just a little bit. As if that little push was enough to make the contents within her tummy start sloshing around. The sloshing certainly didn't help it feel any better, as she could visualize every droplet within her belly just splashing around and against the walls of her stomach every time she took a step.   
  
While the kid continued to try and figure out what to do with the way her belly was growing and shifting in color, the man that had given her the candy just watched with a keen eye. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. After all, he knew that the candy was going to make her feel as if she was being bloated with juices, that's why he gave her it in the first place.  
  
The more the kid poked at the blue spot on her belly, the more it started to grow and grow, spreading not only further across her stomach, but it also made the bulge itself grow outward. First it only grew by about an inch, but as she just repeatedly prodded her fingers into the soft surface, that inch-based growth turned into two inches, then three, and eventually her belly started to sag as it grew bigger!  
  
The hatted kid huffed a little in annoyance, trying to put on a tough face as she put her hands underneath the protruding belly and tried to lift it up just a tiny bit. However, that just made the juices building within gradually spread and grow, resulting in the spread of color on her tummy continuing its growth to the point where her entire torso was starting to turn a blueberry-flavored shade of blue...  
  
Yet again, another hiccup made it way out of her mouth, this time catching the girl so off guard that she was forced onto her petite posterior, which in turn caused the contents of her stomach to be violently thrown around. That set in motion a chain reaction, one that would prevent the girl from moving for much longer, as the blue shades on her body spread even further. From the torso, onto the limbs themselves.  
  
It wasn't just the color that was spreading either. At this point, the juices within her started to flow all throughout her body, forcing it to grow wider to accommodate for the extra liquid within her. Arms and legs plumped up to the point where they were proportionally as large as her bulging tummy... and even then, they were still being dwarfed by it.  
  
The hat-wearing girl gasped a few times as she tried to scurry onto those fattened feet of hers, only for the weight of her tummy to prevent her from standing up entirely. Her belly had grown substantially in the last few minutes. To think the candy only caused her stomach to bulge outward just a little when everything was just starting...  
  
Speaking of that candy, where was it? ...Oh, it went down her throat, that's why she couldn't taste that orb-shaped trap...  
  
Just a moment after the orb left her mind, she felt the contents of her tummy churning, and she was more than ready for another hiccup or three... but no, instead of forcing itself outward through her mouth, this time it forced itself outward by making her grow just that little bit bigger.  
  
Of course the growth was concentrated entirely on that tummy of hers. At this point, it could hardly be called proportionate in any sense, as the meaty mound was now much bigger than her, to the point where she could probably fit in that empty pool behind her. It would certainly give somebody with a devious mind an easy way to mess with her, if she was pinned to the bottom of the pool with her stomach on top...  
  
The second that horrid fate crossed her mind was the second that the golden-eyed mind decided to make a move. Putting all of his strength into one precise shove, the lanky Mafioso rammed his shoulder straight into the big-bellied girl's domed tummy. Despite looking like he didn't have enough strength in his body to move a girl that had grown this large, the way she was sufficiently shoved backwards proved otherwise.   
  
The brunette hardly got a chance to realize that the golden-eyed Mafia man was absolutely a horrid person with how he suddenly shoved her backwards, before her belly tipped straight into that empty pool behind her. Thankfully, it had grown large enough that it really didn't fall that far and the fall itself didn't hurt at all, it just made her discolored tummy start to grow a little more due to the candy-infused juices within her stomach sloshing around more violently...  
  
Of course, with her shirt pulled up to expose her belly, it was natural that there was only a little bit of fabric covering her nether area still in the way for the golden-eyed man. His plan had come to fruition, and now he just needed to reap the rewards. What better way to do so than to drop your pants, reveal your fat schlong to the world at large and then immediately stuff that colossal cock straight into the blueberry girl's cunny?  
  
Sure, the little girl's pants served as a makeshift sort of protection, but what it didn't do was stop him from penetrating her in one fell swoop. The brunette immediately had her eyes widen in shock before she was forced to let out a little cry of pleasure that was accompanied by one more of those cute bubbles.   
  
With both of his hands firmly grasping the smaller girl's hips, the large golden-eyed man started pushing his cock in and out of that tight little passage down below. In and out, in and out. Those movements repeated again and again as the taller man scraped the tip of his cock up against every possible crevice within that wonderful pussy.   
  
The rough way the older man toyed with her pussy caused no end to the moans that gradually slipped out of the hatted kid's mouth, and it certainly didn't help her belly in any sense of the world. Since she was mentally occupied with the mixture of having her cunny proverbially tossed up plus the massive amount of juice violently being thrown around inside of her belly, she had absolutely not a single chance of realizing that she was still growing. Sure, those swollen legs of hers and those tiny arms of hers could barely do anything, but her belly just continued to swell outward as the juices within continued to splash around, getting soaked into her body and making it grow more and more.  
  
That sight of growth just spurred the older of the two onward. He could not only hear the way the waves of juice splashed around inside of the young lady's horribly engorged tummy, but he could feel it as well. Every time the juicy candy-influenced liquids rushed against the inner walls of the stomach, they also pressed up against his cock which just added to the delightful pressure of that tight child-like cunt.   
  
Eventually, with the pressure from the walls of the young hatted girl's pussy, the pressure put on the cock further from any external sources, and the golden-eyed man's sheer impatience, he had to let things come to an end. He took a deep breath and hilted his cock as deep as it could go, before his own bulging orbs started to churn and let loose the proverbial hounds of war.   
  
A few seconds passed, before the first shot fired forth from the golden-eyed Mafioso's tip. Then a few more seconds passed, and the second shot was released, doubling the size of the first shot. Then the third followed right behind the second. It didn't matter that he was firing his load off in chunks, just that they would keep growing and growing like the hatted girl had. Which meant that for every shot, more of her womb was filled like her stomach had been... the only difference was the end result.  
  
After a dozen's worth of cumshots that exponentially grew in volume had been fired forth from the tip of that mighty member, eventually the sheer amount of cum sloshing around inside of the hatted kid's womb started to show itself. Despite the fact that half of her tummy was stuck down there in that empty pool, and despite the fact that she was so large that just a bit of cum should rightfully not be visible on her berry of a belly... and yet...  
  
There was a clear white spot on her tummy, bulging outward just like her belly originally had. If the golden-eyed man were to touch that specific point, he'd be able to compare the firmness of the cum-colored bulge to the rest of the hatted girl's frame. There was a distinct difference, and it was a testament to just how much the strange Mafioso was able to cum, especially considering how tight everything was down there. Not that she'd be tight ever again from how he had thoroughly made use of both her womb and her holes, but that didn't matter as much.  
  
Satisfied with the sight of his cum forcefully making itself visible on the hatted little lady's tummy, the Mafioso pulled his cock out of her cunny which let a little of that cum pour right back out. Once he had pulled out and once he was sure that the brunette was sufficiently serenaded into a state of pure pleasure, he used a little bit more of that surprisingly freakish strength of his to just... pick her up and carry her away. After all, he wasn't actually a Mafioso, so he had quite the different plans in mind for the juiced-up girl. Plans that would require the two of them being alone.  
  
The soft chuckle that slipped out of his lips was the last thing he would utter while he took up residence on the island... as a fake Mafioso, anyway.  
  
\---  
  
Not too much longer after the golden-eyed Mafioso removed the poor bloated hatted girl from the pool that he had trapped her within, a familiar face strolled onto the scene. A blonde kid wearing a hood poked her head up from one of the edges to make sure the coast was clear, before pulling herself up fully and dusting herself off. "Oh bother, that damned Mafia guy left already. And here I was going to beat him up and tell him to scram for being a blemish upon the island!"  
  
The girl seemed rather bothered by how the current events were unfolding, although she apparently hadn't noticed the arrival of her hatted friend, given that she didn't show any sign of caring about her kidnapping. As she took a few peeks around, while one of her hands twirled that abnormal moustache of hers, her eyes found themselves magnetized to something rather peculiar laying on the floor.  
  
A little purplish orb-shaped piece of candy. A few of them, even.  
  
"Well then, looks like that Mafia rat dropped a few of his treats. I'm sure he won't mind me taking them, since I was going to do it if I had the change to beat him to a pulp!" The hooded child laughed aloud as she scooped the candies up, before propping one of them into her mouth to have a little taste.  
  
The way her stomach started to bubble and groan spelled out her future, much like it had for her hatted friend...


End file.
